


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by OptimisticPessimism



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticPessimism/pseuds/OptimisticPessimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is in the air! But not for poor Nasir, alone again on Valentine's Day, who is determined to retake control of his life. Constantly broken hearted, and sick of it, he wears his heart on his sleeve one last time and risking much takes a leap of faith in shallow waters, but the chances of gaining even more look good. <strike>They</strike> He looks very good, indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

It was early afternoon, the midday sun not quite reaching the centre point in the sky, but pouring through the shopfront windows nonetheless; it stencilled silhouettes of the many flowers, plants, and gifts in their shadows. It was quiet at this time of day with many potential customers sitting next door at the restaurant eating their lunches, but people were slowly trickling in as they finished up there, setting the example for many that would follow as the sun would set and the street lights flickered on.

Nasir breathed in deeply, the aroma of the coffee he was sipping blending beautifully with the many fragrances of the flowers in their shelf and windowsill displays. Bouquets of deep red roses were the big seller recently, the typical but still beautiful Valentine present. Tied with ribbons and accompanied with heart-shaped balloons and small teddy bears clinging to boxes of chocolates – it was the time of year that Nasir loved to hate.

Nasir was a hopeless romantic, sadly for him it was three parts hopeless to one part romantic. He had been in relationships with a handful of people in the last few years, but had since quit the dating game when his ever-giving heart was broken four months ago. After over six months of love, devotion, and loyalty Nasir had been rewarded with deceit and betrayal. Still not fully understanding the whole thing he often liked to make light of it by thinking that had they both not been men they could have had a young baby in the time they’d known each other and been dating – although he remained quite glad that pushing an infant out of any of his own orifices was just not anatomically going to happen.

“Valentine’s Day...” Nasir half breathed to himself before drinking deeply again of his coffee, the same take away order he placed every day at the restaurant.

“Don’t even pretend that you don’t love everything about it.” Chadara’s voice almost startled him as it often did when he’d start daydreaming. “You love this stuff. I know it and you know it.” She smiled at him cheerfully, speaking the absolute truth.

Chadara and Nasir had met in college and were instantly drawn to each other. Sharing many common interests they became immediate best friends and spent their time in their classes sitting next to each other judging their peers and checking out the only sexy and under-thirty lecturer on campus. Nasir felt completely at ease around his best friend, and after they adequately passed their course and graduated they put their educations and savings into opening a small floristry on a relatively quiet street, scattered with small speciality shops, one or two cafés, and the surprisingly good restaurant that already existed across from them when they opened up.

“Hey now, I never said I didn’t okay. It’s just... It’s here again, and again I’ve only got myself to share it with.” He sat on his stool and rested his face in the palm of his hands on the counter, staring wistfully at a loved-up couple as they stood outside the shop, pointing at the giant teddy bear in the window.

“Whoa, whoa – don’t be like that. What does that make me then, chopped liver?”

“No,” Nasir chuckled, “you’re the perfect best friend that sends me an ‘anonymous’ gift of rose and card from our own store and doesn’t pay for it.” He laughs at the memory of her present last year. Nasir knew he could always count on Chadara when he needed her, and the reverse was the same.

“Exactly, but we all knew that anyway!” Proudly she left to tend to the new merchandise they’d ordered that had arrived that morning, still sitting in the corner in a box. They’d ordered cliché fake flowers this year, adding a lighter touch to the often overzealousness of the occasion, that shot water at unsuspecting victims. Nasir and Chadara only wished they could see all the handprints on guys’ faces after their ‘joke’ had ruined their special girl’s hair and makeup half an hour before their dinner reservation.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with me Chadara!?” Nasir cried, wallowing in a dramatic pool of despair. “All I ever do is love, why isn’t that enough for anybody?”

“Oh, darling, it is. You just need to find a man who doesn’t think that just because he has a dick that he also gets to act like one. And when you do, make sure you ask him if he has a brother for me!” Chadara came over to the shorter man and held him in a deep embrace, stroking his long black hair, worn out today, tucking the loose strands around his ears.

“You know sometimes I wish I wasn’t gay, I think life would be easier. I wish that I just liked women  _that way_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nasir! Firstly don’t think my side of the fence has grass any greener than yours. It’s just as patchy. Secondly how could you ever want to turn away from such a thing? Frankly straight men confuse me; they just don’t see how delicious they are. Although, you know we would make a smashing couple.” She walked away smiling cheekily and winking which made them both laugh.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon had continued much the same way with people flowing in and out – some spending ridiculous amounts of money for such a vain celebration and some gawking at the price tags. While Nasir was a sucker for all of this kind of stuff, what he truly valued was held much deeper in his heart. He was never a fan of all the mass-produced paraphernalia, but recognised that some people just really loved love for love’s sake.

The shop was empty of customers after a bit of a rush and so the two of them sat down and relaxed, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The habit of judging people from their college years had not left them, the two always glancing knowingly at each other throughout the day. When no one was around they could openly voice the scenarios, often acting them out which resulted in a roar of laughter.

Hearing the bell on the shop door ring they hushed each other to attempt professionalism, struggling slightly, but when they saw their new customer it snapped them into a whole other world of unprofessionalism, their glances at one another including suggestively raised eyebrows and winks.

Chadara was a beautiful woman and garnered much attention from sleazy male clients, and was always hit on in bars – for reasons even Nasir could understand. She had wonderful skin, curves in all the right places, a greatly satisfying bosom, and an infectious personality that you couldn’t help but love. She was a catch, and she knew it. She had used her charm to gain advantages over others and to further her own cause, relying on her own abilities as much as the weakness of men.

“Oh my god... have you ever seen such a man? He is of a form, is he not?” Chadara was half hiding behind the counter now, arm wrapped around Nasir’s shoulder – the both of them ogling him from a distance.

“Not in my lifetime,” Nasir replied honestly, “just look at those arms, and that chest, and oh my god, Chadara – the dimples!” He pointed out the latter just as the man smiled to himself, laughing internally at a terribly tacky card.

“He’s so mine Nasir, I got this.”

“Oh get over yourself love; he clearly wants some of this.” Nasir retorted, flexing his toned muscles and rubbing his chest seductively and licking his lips.

Chadara laughed hysterically at that and ducked down behind the counter in mortification as she noticed the man turn around at the scene she was making. He laughed and waved at Nasir, who smiled and waved back, trying so hard not to erupt in hysterics himself.

Nasir leaned down to Chadara, still holding herself and laughing on the floor. “Since you clearly don’t have this, allow me.” He winked her and made to leave.

“No, you cheated! You’re not playing fair Nasir you can’t make me laugh!” she hissed, to which Nasir just turned and jokingly rubbed his nipple again, setting her off once more.

“Hi there, can I help you with anything today?” Nasir had worn his best smile, the perfectly white and straight teeth blending perfectly with his caramel skin and luscious jet black hair, which he had let fall softly around his face setting up for an alluring  hair toss, which he executed flawlessly on his way over.

The man smiled back keenly. “Maybe, I don’t really know what I’m looking for. I’m just browsing I guess. I love these though, what are they?”

The guy was stunning, and Nasir floundered for a moment as he took in everything about the man. He was tall, much taller than Nasir and even Chadara, and he was strong. The muscles were clearly evident under his perfectly fitting long-sleeve top, and his thighs screamed power as they fit snugly into his jeans. His genuine interest and sparkling green-grey eyes, on top of everything else, absolutely melted Nasir into a puddle of hopeless goo.

“Um, these ones?” Nasir asked, regaining his composure slightly.

“Yeah, I was practically drawn to them by the smell when I opened the door!”

“Well you have a good nose, these are gardenias. You can keep them inside as well if you like; they just need a lot of sunlight.”

Nasir smiled at the man while the gears seemed to be turning in his head. Someone was no doubt very lucky to have him, the thoughtfulness was very apparent.

“Are you waiting on someone? A certain missus,” adding quickly in vain hope, “or mister?”

“Oh, not exactly. I’m supposed to be picking someone up down the street but I figured I’d stop in here on the way. Valentine’s Day is coming up, so...”

Chadara was standing behind the counter now, watching the whole display. Nasir was good when he had a reason to be, and this hunky fellow was the best motivation.

“Oh okay, great. Well if you pick out something nice I’ll see if I can work out a deal for you.” Smiling he looked over at Chadara who came racing over too enthusiastically. “I’ll need to check with the boss first though.” He joked.

“Hi there, how’re you going?” she beamed, extending a hand.

Taking it in his he smiled back just as brightly. “I’m great thanks, nice place you two have here.”

“Oh thanks! We’ve put a lot into over the years.” Standing silently for a moment she added, “Nasir, are you going to make introduction or shall I?” She stuck her tongue out at her friend who stalled for a moment before realising the vital mistake.

“Oh, right! Well I’m Nasir as I’m sure you’ve just pieced together. This is Chadara; we’ve known each other since our college days. And you’re...”

“The name’s Agron, nice to meet you both!” He took Nasir’s hand in his as well, and shook it tentatively. The contact almost made Nasir shudder, sending a sweet chill up his spine.

The bell on the door chimed and Chadara smiled as she excused herself to attend to the new customer. “So what do you think about the gardenias, will she like them?” Nasir asked cautiously.

“Oh, yeah I bet she will. She’s never been too great with plants, but maybe this time will be different.” He laughed at that, but Nasir only smiled dimly as he realised how much history he must have with her.

“Well let’s head over to the counter and sort this out shall we? I’ll wrap it up all special-like for you, the pot’s a bit bland just on its own.” Nasir picked up the small display, very no-frills in a plain white ceramic pot. Walking past Chadara she openly winked at her friend, and he prayed to the gods that Agron had not seen it. He blushed uncontrollably anyway.

“I like this sort of gift,” Agron started as Nasir got some paper and ribbon ready, “simple but meaningful. I always think it’s nicer than all of this tacky stuff.”

“I know what you mean. I always say it’s the thought that counts. Everyone who’s come in here recently have just been ordering roses and teddy bears and crap, which is nice and all – but exactly what you said.”

Not a moment later Chadara returned to the counter with her customer in tow, carrying a huge bunch of roses and a box of chocolates. As she rung up her items she picked a card out of the stand and purchased that as well. Nasir and Agron went from looking at her to looking at each other, all the while trying desperately hard not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Agron, there you are! I tried calling you, where have you been!? I was looking all over for your stupid ass! You were meant to pick me up almost an hour ago!” came a small shrill voice from the front of the store, swallowing the sound of the bell.

“Oh shit.” was all Agron could muster as he turned to look at the woman. Agron had been finished for a long while, yet had become deeply involved in conversation with Nasir and Chadara, often laughing along with their jokes.

“Mira! Shit I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Oh you lost track of time, well fuck you that’s too bad! I’ve been walking down this street for ages, you’re lucky I found your car when I did or I’d call for a missing person.”

They both just looked at each other for a moment and then suddenly began laughing as they met and walked about the store talking, looking at the displays.

“Looks like your boyfriend’s out of the picture Nasir.” Chadara teased, sticking her tongue out.

“Honey if I’ve learned one thing from you it’s that nobody is ever out of the picture.” Nasir countered, poking out his own tongue.

The thought lingered with him for a while longer though, smiling at the notion of standing where she was. It could be his body Agron had his arms wrapped around, it could be his hair he swiped from his face, it could be his smell that Nasir breathed in and it could be Agron that he woke up next to, finally making use of his lonesome queen size bed.

“Hey, what exactly are you implying mister? That I flirt with other women’s men? Me, truthfully – the wonderfully seductive temptress luring any and all unsuspecting victims with her Siren’s call? Surely not.” Nasir just smiled at her, staring expectantly. “Oh okay, so maybe I am rubbing off.”

“You can go with that, sure, but I had another choice word in mind. It starts with an  _S_  and ends in  _L-U-T_.” As soon as the words were spoken it was a lightning fast reaction consisting of Chadara’s hand meeting Nasir’s cheek in a semi-playful yet still audible slap.

“I prefer  _seductive temptress_ , but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Oh I bet you do.” Nasir replied, smirking. He was quick enough this time to dodge another reflex slap.

“She’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” Nasir asked in a sigh as Agron and Mira began walking back to them.

“Well she doesn’t have the world against her that’s for sure. I’m still hotter though.” She grinned.

 “Of course, dear.” He was still staring wistfully at Agron when he spoke, by this stage not much caring who noticed.

“Hey, let me introduce someone to you guys. This is my sister Mira, she’s just moving into the area so for now I’m her personal chauffeur.”

“Oh, hi Mira. I’m Nasir and this i- I’m sorry what did you say?” Nasir tripped over his tongue and sat sort of gobsmacked for a moment.

“Ah, so this is your  _sister_  then!” Chadara emphasised, trying badly to cover Nasir’s blunder, “My name’s Chadara, this is Nasir. It’s lovely to meet you, how are you?”

“I’m pretty good, it’s nice to meet both of you.” She smiled at Nasir as he came to. I am starving though, this big idiot took so long, let’s hurry up alright?”

“Sorry Mira, sure let’s grab something to eat. That place next door’s pretty good, we’ve got two star patrons right here.”

“Mostly we go because it’s convenient.” Nasir joked, seeing Agron in a whole new light again and beginning to not loathe Mira at all, now that the truth was out there.

“Don’t let them ever hear you say that buddy,” Chadara said laughing, “you’ll have to walk two blocks to get our coffees – I sure as hell won’t be!”

“Hey Agron, who are those flowers for?” Nasir asked, a little confused by the situation.

“What? Agron you bought flowers for someone? Who is it? You’re not seeing someone are you, you never mentioned anyone!” Mira exclaimed, before being hushed.

“No I’m not seeing anyone, you know I’d tell you as soon as  _that_  happened.” Nasir breathed a sigh of relief, searching Agron for more answers. “These are, well... They’re for you. I know you’re not seeing anyone either and I thought these would be nice for your new place.” He picked up the gardenias and handed them to her. Chadara smiled as she tossed a small plush teddy bear in with the gift as well, for good measure.

“Oh, Aggy! You’re too sweet, thank you! I love them. Let’s see how long before I kill them though.”

“ _Aggy_ ”? Nasir laughed, “Nice nickname.”

“One I expect never to be repeated.”

“Sure thing Aggy.” Chadara teased.

“Well we’d better let you two be off then, we’ve kept you way too long.” Nasir retrieved a business card from his pocket and handed it to Agron who took it and looked at the details, smiling mischievously noticing both the business and Nasir’s mobile number.

“Don’t be strangers now, you hear? Feel free to swing by any time.” Chadara walked around the counter and hugged both Mira and Agron, giving them a polite kiss on the cheek, an act that lead Nasir to follow.

Doing as Chadara did, he said goodbye to Mira. “What she said. We don’t mind when people pester us in here if we like them.” As he approached Agron his mind slowed, however. He was close to and openly hugged his male friends as he would the females, but Agron was a stranger and he still was unsure about what team he played for.

Any and all doubt was practically wiped from his mind though as the taller man made the first move, stepping forward to hug Nasir farewell like the rest of them had done. Nasir was caught a little off guard and hoped that his hesitation wasn’t misconstrued, but the surprise was short lived; quickly replaced by complete satisfaction. The embrace felt right, there were no awkward moments of toe-treading or elbows in ribs. He breathed in deeply of the man, the fleshy, natural, almost earthen scent of him filling his nostrils. It was heaven, and he felt at a loss when they ultimately had to pull away.

“Well maybe we can grab a coffee sometime, so we’re not a nuisance to you.” He winked at Nasir as they left, who read well into the intent.


End file.
